


Bad things happen

by JoannaMay



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaMay/pseuds/JoannaMay
Summary: Shelagh's keeping a secret. But leaving it untold puts others in danger as well as herself. And telling people, uncovers a long held secret that Sister Julienne has been keeping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is upsetting for anyone. I'm new and just getting the hang of this. Touches on rape, which I know is a sensitive topic. For this, Shelagh is now thirty eight, Teddy is two, Timothy is eighteen and Angela is six. Reviews appreciated. :)

She passes the alleyway that she's passed so may times before. As she walks, she hears a glass bottle clink on the ground and she quickens her pace. Why hadn't she just taken one of the bicycles from the shed? She'd be at Nonnatus by now. She becomes aware of a set of footsteps that are not her own, following her. She chances a look behind her and sees a man, about six foot tall following a short distance behind. Shelagh faces in front of her and carries on walking, hoping against hope that she'll get back alright. No such luck; she feels his hands grab her and her feet lifted off the floor. She's carried down another alleyway and pushed against the ground. The man tears her knickers off and touches her everywhere. She tries to scream but his hand covers her mouth.  
"You look wonderful in your uniform, Mrs Turner. The doctor is a lucky man." He growls in her ear. She can smell the alcohol on his breath as he pushes into her.  
When he's finished he gets up and walks away, with a warning not to tell anyone. Shelagh sits up and cries. She finds her underwear and puts it on. She grabs her bag and she walks to Nonnatus, tears streaming down her face.  
"I could say that I'm crying because of the abuse patient that I've just seen." She thinks to herself. She finds herself at Nonnatus and goes in to clean her instruments. Sister Julienne is at the autoclave when she arrives.  
"Hand them here, I'll get them clean." She says as Shelagh opens her bag. Sister Julienne takes the instruments from her and starts the autoclave going.  
"Thank you, Sister." Shelagh says.  
Sister Julienne turns around at the note of sadness in Shelagh's voice. She hugs Shelagh tightly.  
"Is it the abuse patient?" She asks. Shelagh can't tell Sister Julienne, the woman she's seen as a mother for the past 16 years. She just nods and cries into Sister Julienne's shoulder. Sister Julienne holds her and let's her cry.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the middle of the day and Shelagh is making house calls around Poplar. She keeps looking over her shoulder to see if she's alone. She isn't. The man from last night is still following her, in broad day light. She enters a house and breathes a sigh of relief. She's escaped him for now.  
"You alright, nurse?" Mrs Henderson asks her from a chair at the table. Shelagh nods and puts her bag on the table. Mrs Henderson looks sceptical.  
"You look upset about something. I know it's not my place, it I just want to know if you're alright." She says.  
Shelagh sighs. "I'm fine. Just a wee but tired, is all." Nodding, Mrs Henderson passes over her daughter to Shelagh so she can check her over.  
"No more rashes anywhere?" She asks. Mrs Henderson shakes her head. Shelagh checks the baby's temperature and seems satisfied.  
"Good temperature. I think she's perfectly fine now, Mrs Henderson. Got better very quickly." Shelagh hands the baby back to Mrs Henderson and packs her things away. She takes her leave and mounts her bike. She pedals away quickly. 

By the time she finishes with a patient who needed three injections and his sores dressing, it's already falling dark. She suppresses a shiver; not because of the cold, but because she knows he's here somewhere. Shelagh gets on her bike and pedals towards Nonnatus House.  
As she rounds a corner the man is standing there and she swerves so as not to collide with him. He grabs her before she hits the ground and pushes her against the wall.  
"Shouldn't be out after dark. Especially if you're a pretty nurse such as yourself." He whispers, his hand finding it's way into her knickers.  
"Get off me!" She shouts, trying to push him away.  
"No. I want you. And you ain't going to tell anyone about this, Mrs T." He growls. Shelagh whimpers as he pushes into her and struggles against him with all her might. He's too strong for her and he grabs her hands, holding them in place. When he's finished he throws her to the ground where she hits her head. He laughs and stalks off. Shelagh puts her hand to the side of her head and when she pulls it away, her fingers are covered with blood. She stands shakily and picks up her bike. She's only only a street away from Nonnatus now.  
"I can't hide this. Sister Julienne will see, the minute I walk in to the clinical room." She thinks to herself.  
Sister Julienne is at the door when she arrives. She smiles at Shelagh as she comes up the steps.  
"I've only just got back myself. Horlicks?" She says.  
Shelagh nods. "That sounds wonderful."  
They walk in to the building and into the kitchen. Everyone else is either asleep or out and Nonnatus is practically empty. Sister Julienne puts the kettle on as Shelagh grabs a flannel and runs it under the cold tap.  
"Have you hurt yourself?" Sister Julienne asks her, concerned. Shelagh turns her head to the side and Sister Julienne sees the blood. She sits Shelagh down and cleans the wound properly.  
"You don't need stitches thank goodness. But you're not working tomorrow. I'll not hear of it." She says. Shelagh concedes.  
Sister Julienne sees that Shelagh is hiding something.  
"What happened? What really happened, Shelagh?" She asks. Tears slip down Shelagh's face and Sister Julienne wraps her up in a hug.  
"I tried to fight him off, I tried but he was too strong." Shelagh sobs. "He grabbed me last night and he's been following me all day today. He... He raped me Sister. I feel so ashamed." Shelagh's words sink in for Sister Julienne and she has tears in her eyes.  
"Shh, you've nothing to be ashamed of, Shelagh. It's not you're fault. I'm here. I've got you." Sister Julienne soothes. Neither had noticed Nurse Crane come in until she spoke.  
"Shelagh, Sister Julienne is right. You've nothing to be ashamed about." She sits on the other side of Shelagh, who is still crying into Sister Julienne's shoulder.  
"Everything hurts. I want it to go away." She sobs. "I can't even look at myself, I've got bruises all up my back, on my chest and legs and my arms and wrists. I don't know what to do." She admits.  
"We need to see them. We'll need to examine you, if you'll let us." Sister Julienne tells her. Shelagh nods. They get her up and into a spare room. They examine her and find hand print bruises on her shoulders, finger marks on her legs and breasts, cuts and bruising on her back and marks where she has been held tightly on her wrists, faint, but still there. Oh what pain she must be in. Shelagh sits back on the bed, resting against the headboard. Sister Julienne looks at her and spots her necklace. A purple stone with diamonds around the outside. She suppresses a gasp of shock. She let's Nurse Crane do the notes and she hugs Shelagh who curls up against her chest and falls into a light sleep.  
"She needs to tell her husband." Nurse Crane says quietly. Sister Julienne nods and looks down at Shelagh.  
"I know. I'll make sure she does. If she doesn't, I will. He needs to know." She tells Nurse Crane.  
Nurse Crane leaves and Sister Julienne let's the tears that have been threatening to fall, spill down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Shelagh, why didn't you tell me last night?" Patrick asks, hugging Shelagh.  
"I was scared. I didn't know how you would react." She replies. Patrick kisses her cheek softly.  
"I want him thrown in prison for hurting you. You don't need to feel ashamed. Not at all." He reassures her. Sister Julienne smiles sadly at him and he returns it.  
Patrick holds his wife in his arms and let's her cry. 

The next day, Constable Richards comes into Nonnatus and tells Shelagh that the man, Philip Giles, has been arrested for ten years for attacking and raping three women. Shelagh cries with relief. Patrick hugs her, as does everyone else at Nonnatus. Last to hug her was her son.  
"He'll be sorry, if he runs into dad, or me." He whispers to her. Shelagh smiles at him. 

Later, Shelagh finds Sister Julienne in the chapel, praying. Shelagh kneels beside her and joins her in prayer. Sister Julienne takes Shelagh's hand and they both look at one another.  
"I saw your necklace, when we examined you. I know what it means." Sister Julienne says simply, not taking her eyes off Shelagh's. Shelagh looks puzzled.  
"I never told you about my childhood, so how could you know?" She asks. "I was left on the doorstep of a church in Plymouth at three months old. I was left with a necklace and letter, which I still have now. It explained that my biological mother had been raped, and she could no longer care for me." Shelagh pulls her necklace out from under her blouse. "She left this with me." Sister Julienne nods, tears in her eyes.  
Shelagh is utterly shocked. "Thirty eight years ago I left my three month old daughter on the steps of a church in Plymouth with a letter and a necklace, that necklace." Sister Julienne points at the necklace around Shealgh's neck. Tears spring into both women's eyes.  
"You are my daughter Shelagh, my flesh and blood." Sister Julienne whispers into the silence. Shelagh throws herself into her mother's arms and they stay that way for many minutes, crying, laughing and just talking.  
"We were going to tell you, a few days ago, but you know...that happened." Shelagh starts.  
"What were you going to tell me?" Sister Julienne asks.  
"We were going to tell you that you have another grandchild on the way. It'll be here in six months." She whispers into Sister Julienne's ear. Sister Julienne beams at Shealgh, crying again.  
"Oh, my darling girl, I'm so happy for you!" She cries, hugging Shelagh again. "Goodness, I'm old, aren't I?"  
Shelagh laughs at that. "You're perfect, Mum." Shelagh says nervously.  
Sister Julienne sighs in relief, more tears falling.  
"Is it alright if I call you Mum?" Shelagh asks.  
Sister Julienne nods. "Of course it is Shelagh, I've wanted to hear you call me Mum for years, my darling daughter."  
Shelagh smiles at that. "How do we tell everyone else?" She asks.  
"I'm not sure, but we'll find a way." Sister Julienne replies.  
"Mum" Shelagh says. "What was my birth name?" "Rebecca." Sister Julienne replies. "Rebecca Therese White." Shelagh smiles at Sister Julienne.  
"You don't have to be called that, you are Shelagh and you always will be." Sister Julienne says, cupping Shelagh's cheek. Shelagh smiles at her, her blue eyes shining.  
Slowly, the two women get up and walk out of the chapel, fingers brushing as they walk in time with each other. 

Sister Julienne and Shelagh are sat on the sofa together with everyone else. The nurses keep shooting pitied glances at Shelagh.  
"I'm sure my daughter doesn't want you giving her pity glances Nurse Franklin." Sister Julienne says, looking up from her bible. Everyone apart from Shelagh is shocked.  
"Daughter?" Sister Winifred asks, puzzled. Sister Julienne realises what she said and looks at Shelagh.  
"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to tell your husband first..." Sister Julienne says to Shelagh. Shelagh shakes her head and smiles.  
"It doesn't matter." She replies. "Yes, Sister Winifred, I am biologically Sister Julienne's daughter." Everyone gasps. "I told you I was adopted at three months old Patrick, I don't know why you're so shocked."  
Patrick stares at Shelagh and Sister Julienne.  
"When did you find out?" Nurse Crane asks.  
"This afternoon." Sister Julienne replied. "Thirty eight years ago, I left my three month old daughter on the steps of a church in Plymouth. I left her with a letter and a necklace. Both of which Shelagh still has."  
Shelagh shows everyone the necklace in question. They stare at it in awe.  
"My best friend, Richard, made it. It's very special to me, as is Shelagh." Sister Julienne says, tucking a strand of Shelagh's hair behind her ear. "It was the hardest thing I ever did, leaving you."  
Shelagh smiles, tears in her eyes. Patrick squeezes Shelagh's hand lightly and smiles at her.  
"Sister, why did you give her up, that must have been heartbreaking." Nurse Franklin asks.  
"I...I was raped...and I had no one to help me...We got so poor that I had to let her go, so she'd be better off." Sister Julienne replies, slipping her hand into Shelagh's. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."  
Shelagh curls up in Sister Julienne's arms when she says that.  
"You don't need to be sorry." She whispers. Everyone has tears in their eyes now.  
"It's wonderful that you found each other again though." Nurse Dyer says, bringing a smile to everyone's face.  
"There's something else as well...We found out last week that...well I'm expecting again." Shelagh tells them, making everyone squeal with joy and hug her and Patrick. They sit back down and Nurse Franklin instantly turns the topic to potential baby names.  
"I love you Shelagh." Sister Julienne whispers.  
"I love you too, Mum." Shelagh replies. Everyone heard Shelagh call Sister Julienne "Mum" and they all smile, knowing that it was going to be that way from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mum?" Shelagh says, walking into Sister Julienne's office. Sister Julienne smiles at the sight of her daughter. Shelagh sits down in front of the desk and puts a hand to her stomach, swollen with eight months of pregnancy.  
"I shouldn't have to ask, but you will be there when I give birth won't you?" Shelagh asks quietly. Sister Julienne stands up and comes over to Shelagh, sitting next to her and hugging her.  
"Of course I will. I want to be there for the birth of my grandchild Shelagh, just like I was with Teddy. Shelagh laughs softly, grasping Sister Julienne's hand.  
"Except you'll be holding my hand instead of delivering the baby this time. I'll have you and Patrick there." She states. Sister Julienne smiles.  
"You will. And I won't be on call in the week leading up to the birth, I've already said this to everyone and they are fully in support of it." Sister Julienne tells Shelagh. Shelagh smiles and leans into her mother's side, inhaling the scent of starched linen and something that is entirely her mother: the scent of safety and love.


	5. Chapter 5

Four days later, Sister Julienne is cycling to the Turner's house with Nurse Crane in tow. They enter the house and see Timothy playing with Angela and Edward at the table.  
"Hello Sister, Nurse Crane." Sister Julienne comes over and gives him a hug.  
"Take your siblings to Nonnatus and stay there until we call, I don't think Shelagh will want them to be here." Timothy nods and collects their coats and leaves with his siblings. Sister Julienne and Nurse Crane head upstairs and Sister Julienne knocks on Shelagh's bedroom door. They hear Patrick's voice call back.  
"Come in." They enter and see Shelagh leaning against Patrick, breathing through a contraction. Sister Julienne goes over to Shelagh and rubs the base of her back. Patrick smiles at her as Nurse Crane sets her instruments up on the cleared chest of drawers. The contraction dissipates and Shelagh sighs. Sister Julienne hugs Shelagh to her chest, smoothing her hair down with a hand. Shelagh wraps her arms around her mother's shoulders and breathes deeply.  
"It's alright, I'm here, I've got you." Sister Julienne whispers to Shelagh.  
"I know you have. " Shelagh says back. Patrick smiles, putting a hand to his wife's back. Nurse Crane steps forward.  
"It's time for you to leave, I'm afraid Doctor Turner." She says, watching his smile fade. Sister Julienne intervenes.  
"Doctor Turner was present at Edward's birth and will be at this birth as well. My daughter needs him here, just as she did last time. He's staying." Nurse Crane looks shocked but smiles after a while.  
"Very well." She replies. Sister Julienne and Nurse Crane get Shelagh on to the bed and examine her.  
"Five centimetres dilated lass." Nurse Crane says, removing her gloves. Shelagh sighs and sits up with help from Patrick. She leans into his side and smiles.  
"I still think it will be a girl." She announces. Patrick chuckles and shakes his head.  
"No, it will be a boy." He counteracts. Shelagh shakes her head.  
"Don't argue with me, you know you won't win." She replies. Sister Julienne laughs upon hearing Shelagh's very thick Scottish accent as she tires. 

"That's it Shelagh, keep that coming." Nurse Crane instructs from her place delivering the baby. Shelagh continues to push then falls back into Sister Julienne, breathing deeply.  
"Well done sweetheart. Nearly there." Sister Julienne says, kissing Shelagh's temple. Shelagh is gripping Sister Julienne's hand and Patrick's who is on her other side.  
"Can I have the gas please?" Shelagh asks. Patrick grabs the mask and passes it to Shelagh, who breathes deeply.  
"Alright, and push again lass, little push." Nurse Crane tells her. Shelagh drops the mask and pushes. The head emerges and Shelagh lets out a small groan of pain. She grabs the mask again and feels relief wash over her at a brief respite from the pain. Sister Julienne hugs Shelagh to her.  
"Lass, one more big push and your baby will be here." Nurse Crane says. Shelagh passes the mask to Patrick, who quickly puts it away, and takes his hand. She pushes again and arches her back as she feels the baby's shoulders emerge. She groans as she feels the baby slide out and falls back on Patrick who kisses her forehead. The baby lets out a high pitched cry and Shelagh chuckles, Sister Julienne cries and Patrick hugs Shelagh. Nurse Crane cuts the cord and passes the baby to Shelagh who holds it to her chest.  
"I told you it would be a girl." Shelagh says, running her finger along her daughter's skull. Sister Julienne strokes the baby's hand and the baby grips her finger. Patrick feels the shock of dark hair on his daughter's head.  
"Are we still naming her what we decided last week?" Shelagh asks.  
"Yes. It seems right." He replies, smiling.  
"Well Mum, meet your grandaughter Joyce Evangelina Turner." Shelagh announces. Sister Julienne cries again and puts her arm around he daughter.  
"That's a beautiful name Shelagh." She says. Shelagh leans into her and Sister Julienne smiles at Patrick who has tears in his eyes. Nurse Crane watches as the family just sits with their newest addition, looking very happy.


End file.
